


reunited

by lotusk



Series: Masked [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, mask kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: Canon fic where Jongin and Joonmyun meet in a hotel room in Honolulu after being apart for a few days.(wow this summary sucks so bad but it's 6am, please forgive)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kangaroo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroo/gifts).



> In December 2015, I said I'd never write another Masked fic, but well, here's one final one for my mija. Because I love her.

  
  
  
Meal options swam around the page. . . _Club sandwiches. Sun-ripened Maui Gold Pineapple. Squid ink pasta. Sizzling wagyu beef burger_. 

How did sizzling anything and burger work, anyway? English was hard enough to decode on a good day and today, his mind was all over the place. Sighing, he dropped the room service menu on the glass coffee table.

He checked his phone for new messages but there weren’t any. The last time he heard from Jongin had been about forty minutes ago: _waiting for luggage_. Jongin was a terrible texter. The kind who subscribed to the view of why say something in 20 words when you can say it in 3.2? 

Where was he? Had he lost his passport? His phone? Joonmyun had called him three times but. . .no reply. Joonmyun groaned. Knowing Jongin, he’d left it on silent mode because he hated sudden loud noises. 

Then he heard them. Three quick raps which matched the rapid beating of his heart. Three days. It had been three, long, agonizing days since he'd seen Jongin, touched him, felt the slide of his skin against his. He'd been waiting so long that for a moment he couldn't move. Couldn't get up off of the sofa he'd been trying and failing to relax on. 

Three more raps. Sharp and loud.

What was he doing? Why was he still sitting here? He'd been waiting for Jongin to arrive for hours. If he was being honest with himself, he’d been waiting since Jongin had left for the solo magazine shoot in Tokyo. Barely even dawn, they had exchanged sleep-drunk kisses before Jongin dragged his suitcase out into the corridor, taking Joonmyun’s heart with him. For the next five minutes, Joonmyun had sat on the edge of the bed, willing the tears not to fall as the taste of Jongin’s mouth lingered on his tongue. 

But Jongin was here now, he told himself. Heart stuttering, Joonmyun pulled the door open. 

_Hyung_ , was the last thing he heard before Jongin’s mouth covered his, hungry and desperate. Then his hands and arms were pulling him close. 

Falling into his embrace and breathing in his warm, seductive scent, Joonmyun sighed against the delicious curve of Jongin’s neck. “You're home.”

“It’s only been three days. I didn't think you'd even notice I was gone,” he said with a cheeky smile that was just on the edge of a smirk.

Joonmyun glared at him and pinched his waist instead of responding to the ridiculous remark. As if they hadn’t fallen asleep talking to each other every night they’d been apart, like stupid, lovesick teenagers.

“I missed you too, hyung.” Jongin chuckled and the warm sound weaved and wound its way into the empty spaces in Joonmyun’s heart. Jongin’s fingers trailed down the side of his jaw. Slowly, gently, and Joonmyun held his breath as Jongin’s heavy gaze met his. 

Slowly, Jongin leaned in and heat rushed to Joonmyun’s groin, pooling and coiling, as Jongin’s tongue pushed inside his mouth. Their tongues moved and thrust against each other, slick and salty and wet, making desire swirl in Joonmyun’s gut. Jongin’s palms slid over his ass, pulling him forward. Their hips slid into place like they belonged, had always belonged. 

Jongin’s mouth moved over his neck, trailing hot kisses along his overheated skin. “You taste so good, hyung,” Jongin said, voice breathy as he dragged his teeth over Joonmyun’s right earlobe. His nipples puckered in response, goosebumps forming on his arms. Then Jongin was grinding against him, his hard length dragging over Joonmyun’s growing erection. 

“I missed your smell,” Jongin whispered as he nuzzled Joonmyun’s neck. “When I was in Tokyo, I missed your smell and my bed was so empty--”

“Me too. I missed you so much, Jonginnie,” Joonmyun said as he ran his hands through Jongin’s chocolate brown hair. Soft noises of pleasure escaped his lips as Jongin’s hands snuck under his shirt--leaving intense tracks of sensation over his stomach and ribs before coming to a sudden stop. Joonmyun bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He knew what was coming but he gasped anyway as the tips of Jongin’s fingers fit around his nipples and squeezed. 

“Fuck,” Joonmyun swore. After four years of exploring his hyung’s body, Jongin knew just how much pressure to apply, knew just how to take Joonmyun apart. A few seconds later, Jongin’s hands roamed over his upper back, caressing his skin as they moved further south. His palms slid over Joonmyun’s ass, his fingers massaging the backs of his thighs as their mouths met hungrily. Then Jongin upped the ante as his right hand traced the curve of his hip and thigh before moving up to palm his now fully erect cock. 

“Jongin--” he muttered desperately as Jongin’s hand slipped past the waistband of his drawstring pants and dived down. His hand was warm, so warm as it wrapped around his straining cock. Joonmyun moaned as he pushed further into Jongin’s firm touch, his senses overloading from all the stimulation. Too much stimulation. 

“You’re not wearing any underwear,” Jongin choked out in an accusatory tone.

“I didn’t think I’d need any,” Joonmyun said, chuckling in between moans.

Voice husky and impatient, Jongin asked where the bedroom was. Joonmyun pointed vaguely towards the left but Jongin didn't seem to register the directions as he focused all his attention on stroking Joonmyun beneath the cotton of his pants--smooth, gentle tugs that threatened to steal every last fragile shred of self-control he still possessed. It was just a matter of time before Joonmyun’s pants ended up in a messy pile on the carpet. 

Joonmyun palmed Jongin’s erection through the coarse denim he wore and Jongin’s hips jerked forward as his cock sought more. More attention, more pressure, just _more_. Then he was reaching for the button of Jongin’s jeans and inching the zipper tab downward. Once Jongin’s boxer briefs and jeans were off, there was nothing but bare skin. Nothing but Jongin’s eager, hard cock rubbing against his own. Jongin's cock making frantic, urgent thrusts that drove Joonmyun wild.

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom as they tumbled onto the couch, shirts still on in their desperation to touch each other. This was not how Joonmyun had wanted things to go today, but three days of deprivation had thrown all his plans into disarray. No time for a romantic reunion or slow seduction or lube or--

Regret flooding him, Joonmyun recalled the black box that lay on the bedside table. Maybe he could convince Jongin to move to the bedroom. But all thoughts of moving flew out of his head as Jongin dragged his shirt up and took his right nipple in his mouth. 

_Fuck_ , he moaned as Jongin's tongue lapped gently around his right nipple, making sucking motions while his fingers flicked Joonmyun’s other nipple. 

They tore each other’s shirts off and then Joonmyun’s back was arching as Jongin’s mouth found the head of his cock, gliding over the hard flesh in one smooth, slick motion. Joonmyun tried not to die from the tight, sensual slide as Jongin’s mouth surrounded him in wet heat, over and over again. He lay flat the couch with a groan. He was breathless from the pleasure of Jongin sucking him off, breathless from the sight of Jongin lying between his thighs with his dick in his mouth. He’d missed this, he'd missed it so much. 

He’d missed Jongin so much. 

Gently, he cupped the back of Jongin’s head, caressing his soft, ash colored hair. He was so fucking beautiful, his dongsaeng, and Joonmyun was filled with a sudden need to have him closer, to feel his lips beneath his own.

“Kiss me, Jongin.” he begged and Jongin looked up at him, eyes intense with need as he released his cock. As their mouths locked and tongues met, the sensations began rushing through Joonmyun--wild and intoxicating. 

Lips still caught in the searing kiss, Joonmyun reached between their bodies. Wrapping his hand around Jongin’s cock, Joonmyun gave it some hard pulls. Jongin moaned into his mouth as Joonmyun touched him with firm, long strokes. Then they were stroking each other, hips and tongues thrusting. His cock was heavy and throbbing with desire and Joonmyun needed more, so much more. It had been too many days since he’d felt Jongin’s body pressing down on his. Too many days he’d spent alone in a too-empty bed.

“I just need to--give me a sec,” Jongin said in a strained voice as he stretched over Joonmyun’s shoulder to grab something from the floor. His jeans. Jongin was digging around in his pockets for something. 

Joonmyun wasn’t in the mood to investigate, though. His hand continued to pump Jongin’s cock while he bit and sucked small hickies into the area just above Jongin’s collarbones. As he marked the smooth, caramel skin, Jongin reacted with low, enthusiastic moans. 

“Slow down, hyung. This is not how this was supposed to go.” Jongin’s eyes were dark with desire as he gripped Joonmyun’s wrists.

“How was this supposed to go?”

“Slow,” Jongin gave a wrecked kind of laugh. "There was supposed to be hugging and a bit of talking first but when I saw you in the doorway I just lost it, I guess."

Joonmyun's laughter joined his. "I wasn't exactly protesting. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, can we get back to the part where you work up to fucking me senseless? We can talk later, Jongin."

"You're such a bad influence," Jongin laughed, his eyes crinkling with mirth.

"But you're always a willing accomplice," Joonmyun argued as he removed Jongin's arms. He lay back, his arms reaching up to pull Jongin down on top of him. He groaned as Jongin fisted their cocks together and started pumping. They did this sometimes when they were in a hurry or when they didn't have the patience to prep whomever was going to bottom that day. But frotting wasn't going to be enough for Joonmyun today. He ached to have Jongin inside him. He'd been fantasizing for days about Jongin filling him up over and over again. But the lube was in the bedroom, fuck his life. 

Jongin’s voice was urgent as he spoke in between kisses. "I want to be inside you, hyung. I'm pretty sure I've had a semi hard-on all day thinking about being inside you. I want--"

"We can move to the bedroom," he gasped as Jongin's tongue swirled around his right nipple and sucked on it gently.

"Don't want to go anywhere," Jongin ground his hips as he stroked their cocks together and Joonmyun felt like he might expire from the heat and the friction.

"Later then, Jongin. This is good too," Joonmyun agreed even though he yearned to have Jongin’s cock inside him. His hands reached behind Jongin so he could grab his ass and feel the muscles flexing beneath his palms as Jongin gyrated his hips.

"Can I be inside you," Jongin's asked, voice throaty and urgent as his the pads of his fingers brushed against Joonmyun’s opening. Light, gentle caresses that made his muscles clench in anticipation.

"Lube's in my toiletry bag. Bathroom counter."

"I've got lube on me, hyung," Jongin laughed.

"What?!"

"I've been wanting to fuck you for three days. Did you seriously think I was gonna show up at your hotel room without lube in my pocket?"

"Kim Jongin!" 

“You’ve always told me to be prepared for anything. Since our training days.”

“You’re such a smartass,” Joonmyun complained, trying his best to hold back laughter. Then he flicked Jongin’s dusky nipples with more force than he usually did. Jongin’s answering moans were satisfyingly loud.

"You still haven’t answered my question. Can I be inside you, hyung? Yes or no?"

"Yes, goddamnit. Do you even need to ask?"

“It never hurts to check,” Jongin's voice rumbled against the column of his throat, his cock rubbing against Joonmyun's in lazy, teasing passes. 

“Stop messing around and get your fucking lube."

In a matter of moments, Jongin's lube-slick fingers were stretching his opening in gentle, scissoring movements. Then Joonmyun held his breath as one finger slid in, and then another. Jongin's fingers slid in and out, in and out until Joonmyun was ready and begging for him to hurry up and fuck him already.

Jongin was panting softly as he positioned his cock at Joonmyun’s entrance. He was being careful. _Too careful_ , Joonmyun thought, as he wrapped his legs around Jongin's back and pulled him downward, pulled him home.

“Oh God, hyung,” Jongin moaned shakily against the shell of his ear as his cock pushed inside Joonmyun in a hard, deep thrust. Joonmyun welcomed the subtle sting and the satisfying fullness as Jongin slid inside, filling him to the hilt. He felt like he might die from the erotic sensations of skin gliding against skin as Jongin pulled out then plunged into him in a maddeningly unhurried rhythm. 

He made slow, circling thrusts that drew out the pleasure, making it build and build. When Jongin's cock brushed his prostate that first time, it took all of Joonmyun's self-control not to come. He panted, back arching from the pleasure as Jongin began to pick up the pace. He drove into Joonmyun in short, sharp thrusts that brought Joonmyun closer to the edge, his hips bucking as he met Jongin stroke for stroke.

Faster and faster they moved, Joonmyun's body bowing from the tension, as Jongin thrust into him in increasingly sloppy movements. They were right on the precipice, both on the verge of coming. Joonmyun could feel his orgasm approaching and his gaze met Jongin's. His eyes were filled with that strange mixture of desire and tenderness that always left a sweet pang Joonmyun's chest. It had never been just about the sex for them. For them the emotions and the sex had always been irrevocably entwined.

"Love you, hyung," Jongin said, his breath hot against Joonmyun's neck. As he thrust harder and harder into Joonmyun, his hand continued to move erotically over Joonmyun’s cock.

"Love you. . .too," Joonmyun groaned, his eyes flickering shut in bliss as Jongin brought them to closer and closer to the edge. Jongin's moans were rough with desire as his hips thrust and jerked one last time and he found his release. Jongin's dick still pulsing inside him, Joonmyun called out Jongin’s name before coming all over his own stomach.

Jet lag began to curl its tendrils around their spent bodies, and Jongin and Joonmyun barely had enough energy to clean themselves off before stumbling to the double bed. With Jongin's arms wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed against his nape, Joonmyun could feel himself drifting to sleep.

"Hyung, what's in that box," Jongin asked, leaving sleepy kisses on his shoulder.

"Just something I picked up from the store in the foyer," he lied. Joonmyun never lied to Jongin about anything but he reckoned he could get a free pass this one time.

Jongin's voice was getting increasingly groggy but there were still signs of his signature sass as he asked, "Is it for me?"

"Shhh. Later--" 

Joonmyun gave a contented sigh before snuggling closer to Jongin. Lulled by the sounds of Jongin’s even breathing and the calming hum of the air-conditioner, Joonmyun drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  


)0(

  
  
Dinner had been nice and the stroll on the beach at sunset had been even nicer. They’d been careful not to hold hands in public but their hands had brushed every now and then, sending frissons of pleasure up and down their forearms. Jongin had said, a little bitterly that they'd come back to this secluded beach one day and stroll along the white sands hand-in-hand.

 _One day_. . .when their careers were over and there was no danger of being caught on camera by hidden paparazzi. One day, they would hold hands and walk together like the lovers they were.

“One day. It’s a promise.” Joonmyun had given his shoulder what he hoped was a platonic looking squeeze. 

That had been half an hour ago and they were back in the apartment now. Their skin was sticky from the balmy night air and they were both impatient to try out the plunge pool on their private balcony. It would be the perfect way to cool off. 

“Why are we bothering with swim briefs again,” Jongin asked as he walked out of the bathroom, all long limbs and naked flanks. 

“Because public indecency laws exist, Kim Jongin,” Joonmyun quipped as he began to unbutton his soft, black Hawaiian shirt with the palm trees. 

“If we leave all the lights off, no one can see anything. Moonless night and all that.” 

“Put your damned swim briefs on.” 

“Just for the record, I think it’s a waste of time when I'm just going to peel them off once we’re in the water.”

“JONGINNIE!”

“Fine, fine. I'll put them on, hyung,” he conceded with a long suffering sigh. 

Joonmyun watched as he tugged the flimsy black fabric over the lean length of his legs. He ached to run his fingers over all that beautiful skin. . .ached to trace the graceful lines of those dancer thighs. As his cock began to stir, Joonmyun shut down all thoughts of touching Jongin. He was never going to get into his skintight Speedos if he let his thoughts stray in that direction. Why had he even insisted on swim briefs, Joonmyun reproached himself as he tried to stuff his semi-aroused dick into suddenly too-tight Speedos.

Jongin called from the doorway, “Hyung? You ok? i can help you with that.” He watched with undisguised lust as Joonmyun struggled.

“Don't you fucking dare, Jongin. We'd never get out of this bedroom and I've been wanting to try out that pool since this afternoon.”

Jongin pouted. Just a little. “You're no fun.”

Joonmyun waved him away. “Go away, Jonginnie. I’m never going to get these on me if you stand there staring at me.”

“I still think we should just go without. I mean what’s the point?” Jongin’s fingers trailed meaningfully over the overstretched fabric of his briefs. The head of his cock had poked its way out of his swim briefs. It looked so enticing, so inviting and he had a sudden, burning need to take Jongin into his mouth. His boner was pressing painfully against the zipper of his pants and he needed to stop this. Right now.

“GET OUT, BRAT,” Joonmyun yelled, laughing. And Jongin finally left with a very self-satisfied look on his face.

A few mental ice-cold showers later, Joonmyun eventually managed to get his hard-on under control enough so he could get his Speedos on without injuring himself. He was turning to head for the door when his eyes fell on the long, elegant box on the bedside table. He’d planned on using them in here but maybe. . .

Maybe the pool really was a better place for this.  
  


)0(

  
  
“What have you got hidden in that box? Sex toys? It’s gotta be sex toys.” Jongin looked curious but his tone was neutral. He had always been like this. Even as a young, fourteen year old trainee, Jongin had shown better control over his emotions than some of his more excitable bandmates like Chanyeol and Baekhyun possessed in their mid-twenties.

Jongdae often joked that their Jonginnie was _born to be cool_. Jongin’s standard response to this remark was an amused smile that gave away nothing. It gave Joonmyun a sense of pride that he was the one who got to see Jongin’s other smiles and expressions--the ones that gave away everything, the ones that he only allowed Joonmyun to see. 

It was dark out on the balcony as Jongin had switched all the lights off, just as he’d threatened. But it wasn’t so dark that Joonmyun couldn’t see Jongin gliding through the water of the 8 x 10 foot pool. His wet hair clung to his scalp and his caramel skin was beaded with water droplets. 

_So beautiful_ , Joonmyun thought but didn’t say. 

“So? Is that box full of sex toys? Although. . .this must be some special kind of hotel if they sell sex toys in their lobby.” 

“Not sex toys. Well, not really, anyway,” Joonmyun said as he lowered himself into the water. It was deliciously warm.

“What the hell kind of answer is that, hyung,” Jongin complained as he swam in Joonmyun’s direction. He stopped just short of touching Joonmyun and the water swirled between their bodies. It was strangely erotic the way the water undulated and lapped against their skin. 

“The only kind you're getting,” Joonmyun said as he took one step forward. Their chests were touching now, and Joonmyun’s breath hitched when Jongin’s erect, dark nipples slid over his slippery skin. 

Jongin’s lips brushed Joonmyun’s. “It’s really dark out here. And there’s a wood privacy screen around the pool.” 

“Mm-hm.” Joonmyun nuzzled his neck, dislodging droplets of water from Jongin’s cooling skin. 

Beneath the water, Jongin was hooking his thumbs into the sides of Joonmyun’s waistband. “Why are we using these useless things again?” Then, without waiting for Joonmyun’s answer, his hand slid over the front of Joonmyun’s swim briefs, cupping him through the nylon. 

“I--I can’t remember,” Joonmyun moaned as he pushed shamelessly into Jongin’s hand.

“That’s what I thought.” Jongin’s laughter vibrated against his throat. Then he removed his hand and started grinding his cock against Joonmyun’s. The water was making every sensation feel new and different and Joonmyun couldn’t get enough of it. The rhythmic slide of Jongin’s erection over his own was the sweetest kind of torture. The fact that they were both straining against the confines of their briefs just added to the pleasure somehow. 

Joonmyun gasped in shock when his back came into contact with the wall. He hadn’t even realized they’d been moving and now Jongin had him more or less pinned to the mosaic wall of the pool. The tightness in his groin grew more intense as Jongin rolled his hips, his cock pushing into his and rubbing over it. Again and again.

“Time to take these off, hyung.” Jongin’s voice was commanding but Joonmyun gripped his hands as they reached for the waistband of his briefs.

“Wait.” 

“But, hyung--” Jongin’s voice was tinged with frustration but his hands fell away. “What is it? What’s so important we have to wait? No one will see or hear us. We’re always quiet.”

Jongin’s thumbs were rubbing circles over his nipples that left them erect and wanting so all Joonmyun could do was gesture at the black box that lay on the poolside, a few feet behind him. Slowly and deliberately, Jongin dragged his erection over Joonmyun’s and the night air was filled with soft moans of pleasure. Then he stole one last, hard kiss before reaching over Joonmyun’s shoulder.

“Open it,” Joonmyun whispered, eyes half-dazed with desire. Bottom lip caught between his teeth, Jongin removed the lid of the box and looked inside. 

Jongin stared at the contents in confusion. “That looks like the blindfold from our AL choreo.”

“It’s a little bigger but kind of the same. Take it out of the box, Jongin,” Joonmyun instructed, his hand trailing down the younger man’s hip and thigh.

“But my hands are wet--”

“Doesn’t matter. Just. . .just take it out, Jongin.”

“Are you going to blindfold me?”

“Shhh,” Joonmyun placed his index finger over Jongin’s mouth. His lips were so plush and soft under his touch. He could sense it; could sense the nervous excitement radiating from Jongin, could feel it simmering beneath his skin. Finally, he took the black, gauzy silk from Jongin. 

“Hyung--”

“Shhh.” Joonmyun silenced him with a kiss this time, his tongue flicking over the contours of his mouth before dipping inside. Jongin’s moan was deep and husky as Joonmyun’s tongue met his, warm and slow and sensuous. Their nipples brushed against each other as Jongin pressed closer to him, craving more contact. He was so tempted to just lose himself in Jongin’s smooth, hot kisses and the steady, measured thrusts of his hips and cock. Joonmyun was _so_ tempted, but he dragged his mouth away. There was something he needed to take care off first. 

“Close your eyes,” Joonmyun instructed. Still looking unsure, Jongin nodded and shut his eyes. The scarf was dark and delicate in his hands, and Joonmyun’s hands trembled a little as he reached his arms up. With light, careful movements, Joonmyun spread the sheer black chiffon silk over the lower half of Jongin’s face and secured the ends together in a loose knot behind Jongin’s head.

As the fabric grazed his lips for the first time, Jongin groaned. “Oh God. . .hyung,” he whispered, his eyelids fluttering open. His cock twitched against Joonmyun’s belly, broadcasting his desire.

“So beautiful,” Joonmyun said in wonder as his fingertips traced the outline of Jongin’s plush mouth and his angular jaw. With ragged breaths, Jongin’s hands grabbed Joonmyun’s ass, jerking him forward. Then he was kissing Joonmyun through the black, gossamer veil. The silk was dry and a little abrasive compared to Jongin’s skin, but at the same time there was something strange and forbidden about it and _oh God_ this kiss felt so good too, and Jongin was thrusting at him and Joonmyun had never felt so turned on in his life. 

Jongin bit his earlobe through the silk, the pressure of his teeth making Joonmyun’s nipples tighten and his knees buckle. Then Jongin’s right hand was inside his briefs, fingers gripping his cock while his other started tugging Joonmyun’s swim briefs down his hips. 

“Someone might see,” Joonmyun protested like he actually gave a fuck at this point. 

“Hope they enjoy the show then, because these are coming off,” Jongin said as he peeled the nylon fabric off with stubborn determination. Before he knew it, there was nothing but the pressure of Jongin’s hand around his cock and the luxurious sensation of warm water cradling his ass and thighs. 

And there was Jongin. Jongin with his mask of sheer black. This was so much more erotic than the usual masks they wore. Being able to see the shape of Jongin’s mouth and the slope of his nose through the mask was just. . . _oh God_. It was too much, Joonmyun thought as he reached up so their mouths touched through the silk. They were both naked now, Jongin’s cock sliding against his once again. No swim briefs in the way; nothing but the silken slide of Jongin’s cock and the soothing warmth of the water. 

Kissing through the silk, they frotted--the bucking of their hips setting the water splashing and churning around them. Then Jongin cupped his ass with one hand while the other gripped Joonmyun’s cock, guiding it into the space between his inner thighs. Letting out a shaky breath, Joonmyun thrust between Jongin’s slick thighs. He watched as Jongin caught his bottom lip between his teeth and began to squeeze his thighs together. Joonmyun moaned at how much tighter it felt now as his dick glided in, then out, in, then out.” Joonmyun’s hand moved over Jongin’s cock in firm, hard strokes as he continued to thrust between Jongin’s thighs. They were both panting and moaning softly as the sweet friction built and grew, built and grew. 

His eyes never left Jongin’s face as he soaked it all in--the ecstasy in Jongin’s eyes, the way his mouth hung open in pleasure. As he made increasingly urgent thrusts, Joonmyun was overcome with the need to kiss Jongin, to feel his lips beneath his own. It wasn’t enough anymore, to see Jongin’s mouth through a veil. 

“Take it off, Jongin. The mask. . .take it off,” he said in breathy gasps as he maintained his pace. He could feel the threads of his self-control snapping as he watched Jongin reach behind to untie the scarf. 

“Hurry, Jongin,” he begged, voice husky with need. The slip of black silk drifted and fell onto the surface of water. Then, Jongin moaned and covered his mouth with his own, his tongue sweeping into Joonmyun’s mouth and setting his senses on fire. Faster and faster, he thrust between Jongin’s thighs, making low sounds of pleasure as the tightness in his groin grew more and more intense. His hands gripped Jongin’s ass as his hips jerked forward over and over again. 

“You’re wearing that scarf later tonight, hyung,” Jongin bit out as he began to stroke himself. 

“Ok, Jonginnie,” Joonmyun agreed distractedly. Then Joonmyun’s cock was gliding past the walls of Jongin’s well-muscled thighs one last time, and he moaned, _ohgodohgodplease_ just before his orgasm hit him in powerful waves. Seconds later, Jongin grunted, arching his back just before he came all over Joonmyun’s stomach. As their bodies trembled from the aftershocks and their knees threatened to give way, Jongin nuzzled Joonmyun’s neck and made him promise to wear the scarf later tonight. Joonmyun gave a weak nod before sinking into Jongin’s arms. 

There was some form of clean up to take care of but Joonmyun was too tired to think about it for now, so he let Jongin help him out of the pool and carry him to the nearby sunbed. Later. They’d worry about the other things later. Joonmyun sighed contentedly as Jongin spread a large swim towel over them.

“Later,” he whispered as he snuggled closer to Jongin.

 _Home. Jongin was home_.

 

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading this silly thing. When I started this au, I only ever planned to write just the one fic. And yet here we are at fic #6. This will be the last one though. Based on the lack of response from readers, I've always felt like maybe this kink is a little too weird for most people so I will just bow out here. If you somehow enjoyed this fic despite its huge shortcomings, I hope you will leave a kudo and/or a comment. I could really do with some encouragement right now :(
> 
> Also, I had never written thigh fucking before I attempted this, so I literally had no fucking clue what I was doing. I apologize for any trauma that may have ensued. 
> 
> Love, Adele <3


End file.
